Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Riders of Berk
This is the gallery page for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III for the first two seasons of the TV Series. How to Start a Dragon Academy Astrid having come up to Hiccup's room.jpg Yeah, I do know.jpg We saw you out there.jpg Phase one.jpg Uh huh.jpg Gave us the arean.jpg Talk about.jpg Lot of training to do.jpg The dragons aren't here.jpg Know that was gonna work.jpg If anyone is going to get in trouble.jpg While Stoick is talking to the group.jpg Hiccup and Astrid happy at the news given to them by Gobber.jpg Sound of that.jpg Viking for Hire Animal House Astrid trying to help Hiccup.jpg Toothless sending a plasma blast into the snow above.jpg Stormfly sending a blast of fire into the snow above.jpg Hiccup and astrid holding onto each other while under the snow.jpg Hiccup and astrid see daylight coming through the hole the dragons made.jpg We're gonna get out of here.jpg Realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Good as new.jpg Wings to block the snow.jpg It was incredible.jpg Instincts kicked in.jpg Who'd believe it.jpg Our rescue.jpg Hiccup and Astrid realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Hey Hiccup.jpg No connection.jpg What if we looked.jpg At this rate.jpg Worry.jpg Hiccup grabbing eels.jpg Hiccup and Astrid confused.jpg Hen sitting on the egg.jpg So much for that idea.jpg Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup shivering.jpg Starting to come close to each other.jpg It's their natural instinct 2.jpg The sheep coming to where it's warm.jpg Hey everyone.jpg Hiccup having put the chicken down.jpg The Terrible Twos In Dragons We Trust It's where we patrol.jpg Blamed for anything else.jpg It's a Hiccup idea.jpg What.jpg Reacting to what stoick said.jpg Wrecked the great hall.jpg You saw the proof.jpg On a rampage.jpg I gotta tell my dad.jpg This is wrong.jpg Doesn't add up.jpg Hiccup and Astrid leaning against the post.jpg See what happens.jpg Toothless wasn't with me.jpg Set that fire.jpg Hiccup and astrid leaning against the mast agian.jpg How are you going to prove it.jpg Alvin & the Outcasts I just hope they are okay.jpg Hiccup realzing he needs to tell his dad.jpg What took you so long.jpg Did you miss me.jpg How to Pick Your Dragon Dad on a dragon.jpg Figure out how.jpg Ol honey and the hatchet.jpg With something he doesn't.jpg After saying the hatchet.jpg Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Think about it.jpg You know it's viking tradition.jpg My father to accept me.jpg He does accept you.jpg Accepts the painting more.jpg Pretty great.jpg Every step of the way.jpg I've seen this before.jpg I'm not really here for the treasure.jpg Right.jpg The world is right.jpg Over here.jpg Pull them out.jpg After the door closed.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having grabbed a couple of things of the wall.jpg Looking at the floor.jpg As Hiccup is starting to fall.jpg Stoick holding Hiccup.jpg Stoick and Hiccup hugging.jpg As it turns out.jpg Dragon Flower Do dragons get colds.jpg It's spreading to all the dragons.jpg Stop this.jpg Least we can do for them.jpg They're sick.jpg What is it.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better 2.jpg Heather Report Part I Heather Report Part II Thawfest Hiccup trying to pull a tree out of the ground.jpg Hiccup and Snotlout lugging sheep.jpg Hiccup noting that this year he could win.jpg Snolout bragging.jpg Embarrass yours.jpg I will crush you all.jpg Stoick coming up to Hiccup who is working on measurements.jpg Stoick stating he will let Hiccup and Toothless get back to work.jpg Ready for the log roll event.jpg Hiccup sitting on rocks.jpg Ready for the axe throwing contest.jpg Hiccup as he is about to throw his axe.jpg Showoff.jpg Have your fun now.jpg Astrid questions Hiccup's name choice.jpg Snotlout heading towards Astrid and Hiccup.jpg Good point.jpg You've spiked your last sheep snotfang.jpg Be my guest.jpg Astrid upon hearing what Snotlout said.jpg You don't go over them.jpg You go under them.jpg Let's show them how it's done.jpg Hiccup starting to gloat.jpg Snotlout telling Hiccup how many wins he still needs to end the games.jpg The size of your brain.jpg Astrid gesturing to Hiccup.jpg Hiccup doing his trick.jpg Because it's too dangerous.jpg Snotlout and Hiccup going at it.jpg Astrid having seen the interaction between Hiccup and Snotlout.jpg What was that all about.jpg Just rattling cages.jpg Hiccup and Toothless during the fly and shoot.jpg Winning streak goes up in smoke.jpg Just like your rings of deadly fire.jpg What's the matter.jpg Yak got your tounge.jpg Astrid not happy with Hiccup.jpg Hiccup seeing Astrid is angry.jpg Do you know what I always liked about you Hiccup.jpg Lousy winner.jpg I know what you did.jpg Astrid hiccup thawfest kiss.jpg When Lightning Strikes Didn't happen because of toothless.jpg Fly me to the docks.jpg What Flies Beneath Hiccup answering Astrid's question.jpg Astrid not happy with Snotlout's insensitive comments.jpg We train him.jpg Ok great we really.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup not to worry.jpg Hiccup pointing at something.jpg He's just trying to protect you.jpg I never thought I'd say this.jpg I think your right.jpg Get me down there.jpg I thought you had him.jpg Twinsanity Hiccup realizing he needs to find that zippelback.jpg Astrid grabbing Hiccup.jpg You're telling me.jpg Which brings us to our next problem.jpg Noticing the Zippleback tracks.jpg Hiccup and Astrid having heard something.jpg Hiccup and Astrid carrying the basket.jpg You keep looking.jpg Warn my dad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid walking into a house.jpg In the twins house.jpg Our spoon.jpg Watching Tuffnut walk away.jpg Alone place.jpg I really don't want to know.jpg Reacting with shock.jpg Talking to the twins.jpg Do you think they got any of that.jpg They got it.jpg That could work.jpg Responding to Hiccup saying that could work.jpg Defiant One Breakneck Bog Johann where's your ship.jpg That's impossible.jpg Gem of a Different Color Eggs were still on Berk.jpg Traded with who.jpg Hiccup after Astrid says that it is Fishlegs fault.jpg Long gone.jpg Heading to find the eggs.jpg We Are Family Part I First try.jpg We Are Family Part II Bring him to you.jpg Live and Let Fly From the academy.jpg Flying home.jpg What's with him.jpg He loves it.jpg No night flying.jpg Ok, why don't I.jpg Behind his back again.jpg Fly around at night.jpg Possible dragon attacks.jpg It dosen't exist.jpg This is very very important.jpg There is no dragon.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after being told to come back.jpg Hate having to wake her.jpg I held firm.jpg You did great Fishlegs.jpg This blows over.jpg What do we do now.jpg The Iron Gronckle Fishlegs name being said.jpg Astrid testing out the sword made of gronkle iron.jpg It's pretty.jpg Five times.jpg Yeah we did.jpg I know.jpg We're all important.jpg When one of us is missing.jpg Reacting to what Snotlout said.jpg What are we gonna do.jpg The Night and the Fury Astrid's idea.jpg Tunnel Vision Scrubdown.jpg You should have seen.jpg More concerned about what.jpg Return to their birthplace.jpg Race to Fireworm Island Ever since Alvin and the whispering death.jpg Berk for himself.jpg That wasn't stubborn.jpg As many fireworms as we can find.jpg Stay with your dragon.jpg Fright of Passage You were saying.jpg You're not going to stop me.jpg To protect Berk.jpg Learning about it.jpg Understand.jpg That just instills me with condifence.jpg See this thing.jpg Hiccup yelling Astrid's name.jpg Hiccup saving Astrid from the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and a still frozen Astrid.jpg Hiccup moving Astrid to Toothless.jpg Hiccup having put Astrid on top of Toothless.jpg Hiccup shaking Astrid.jpg It froze me.jpg He was paralyzed by it.jpg Hiccup now determined to stop the flightmare.jpg Falling back to town.jpg We're the only thing between.jpg Astrid happy to be going after the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the glowing algae for the first time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the glowing algae.jpg Having landed by the stream.jpg Getting a closer look at the water.jpg The glow must be.jpg Some sort of reaction.jpg Looking up at the sky.jpg Flightmare is following.jpg That's why it always takes.jpg Not getting it.jpg Hiccup starting to push Astrid to get out of sight of the flightmare.jpg Seeing what the flightmare is doing.jpg Backing away from the flightmare.jpg Toothless up in the air.jpg Don't think that gonna happen.jpg Hiccup and Astrid running to Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Astrid getting on Toothless.jpg Looking back at the flightmare.jpg What do we do.jpg Think we lost him.jpg Nope.jpg The flightmare shining brightly into Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless's face.jpg The flightmare in front of them.jpg Hiccup yelling Toothless as Toothless is falling towards the ground.jpg Getting up from where they ended up.jpg Hiccup, Look.jpg Coming back out of the cave.jpg Having seen the Flightmare fly past the cave.jpg At least the glow wears off.jpg About to head back to the sky.jpg Hiccup having spotted Fishlegs.jpg Astrid having seen her dragon.jpg About to jump to her dragon.jpg The flightmare got fishlegs.jpg Look out.jpg But the Flightmare is guarding it.jpg I think I have a way to distract it.jpg The algae.jpg Time for a little midnight snack.jpg All three dragons behind the Flightmare.jpg We did it.jpg Now lets get home.jpg The most important thing we learned.jpg Was indeed fearless.jpg Stoick saying that can now just enjoying arvindals fire.jpg Worst in Show Appetite for Destruction Pretty cool.jpg I quite like it too.jpg Last words you ever speak.jpg Hiccup saying fine.jpg That happened to the other islands.jpg I don't think it ever really left.jpg Astrid having realized where the screaming death is headed.jpg Sending for reinforcements.jpg How'd he do that.jpg About the screaming death.jpg Zippleback Down Even the toughest.jpg Let's just call it a teaching moment.jpg After Snotlout has gotten trapped in a netter trap.jpg Gonna get me outta here.jpg Absolutely necessary is it.jpg Hiccup starting to head to free Snotlout.jpg No idea, do you.jpg Where you can't get into trouble.jpg He's got a point.jpg But you were think it.jpg When they don't come back.jpg Where are you going Zippleback Down.jpg We're going with you.jpg They're my responsibility.jpg Hiccup and Toothless flying off to find the twins.jpg Not so fast, hiccup.jpg A View to a Skrill Part I A View to a Skrill Part II The Flight Stuff The worst idea.jpg Jws1137.png Bbc 7.JPG Jws1144.png Free Scauldy Frozen Can we try to stay focused.jpg Stoick closing the door.jpg My beard is frozen solid.jpg Perfect dragon for the job.jpg Hiccup looking at the frozen ocean.jpg I've never seen the ocean.jpg Hiccup and Toothless headed to Johann's ship.jpg Johann and Hiccup on Toothless.jpg Berk on foot.jpg Trader Johann telling a story.jpg Arrival at an abandoned Berk.jpg Hiccup after picking up a cup from the floor.jpg It's very wierd.jpg Hiccup after being landed on.jpg But they'll be back.jpg Meatlug frozen on top of a building.jpg Hiccup and Toothless by Meatlug.jpg Heading to the cove.jpg Hiccup looking at his Dad.jpg It took six of those speed stingers.jpg How's everyone else.jpg Except for.jpg Actually when you think about it.jpg The speed stingers will be back for the food.jpg Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do.jpg We're heading out.jpg We need to find.jpg Reacting to the word badgeging.jpg Reaction to hearing Snotlout speak.jpg You're not going anywhere.jpg Snotlout approaching Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut.jpg He's right.jpg There are hundreds of them.jpg Oh, all right fine.jpg Let's split up.jpg How's meatlug doing.jpg What's the actual plan.jpg After describing the plan.jpg Not a single stinger.jpg We know where to look.jpg Fying to the cave.jpg Lead stinger out of there.jpg Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Toothless walking into the cave.jpg There he is.jpg Thanks, bud.jpg Old metal leg where you.jpg No plasma blast.jpg Thank you again for the rescue.jpg Johann giving Hiccup his squidink.jpg Thanks, Johann.jpg What do you say we get out of here.jpg A Tale of Two Dragons The Eel Effect A lot of ground to cover.jpg Toothless and Hiccup under water.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup's voice.jpg Astrid turning towards Hiccup.jpg Cold in this weather.jpg Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Treasures from every shore.jpg Hiccup repeating what Stoick said was gone.jpg They're metal.jpg It's a theory.jpg Investigating.jpg About this metal thief.jpg Can you remember.jpg Hiccup and Astrid upon hearing Gobber telling them not to move a muscle.jpg This was where Macy was.jpg Even for the twins.jpg No eye witnessess.jpg First of all no we don't.jpg Having left the twins house.jpg Hiccup and Toothless after the smothering smokebreath dragons have left.jpg Caught up to you.jpg Go anywhere without one.jpg Gonna be defenseless.jpg He did.jpg Turning to leave.jpg Fight the smokebreaths.jpg I thought it was supposed to.jpg Wait for it.jpg Bing! Bam! Boom! Cast Out Part I Almost got Astrid killed.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid back.jpg You didn't have to do that for me Hiccup.jpg Run into Dagur.jpg Alvin wasn't the only.jpg No matter what it takes.jpg Cast Out Part II Entering the great hall.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the comotion.jpg Really not helping.jpg Really not helping 2.jpg Everyone settle down.jpg Hiccup will answer all your questions.jpg You were about to tell them.jpg Nothing to worry about.jpg You have everything under control.jpg Hiccup about to say what Astrid told him to say.jpg Everything is under control.jpg That went much better in my head.jpg It's from Dagur.jpg This came for you.jpg What does it say.jpg There going to be expecting us.jpg Things are about to get a lot crazier.jpg Get them together.jpg Then what.jpg Hiccup and Astrid ducking.jpg Hiccup watching Alvin and Stoick talking at the edge of a cliff.jpg Category:Gallery